Soma Ninos troublesome Life
by Kazuyaeu
Summary: Madara reborn in the world of DXD as Soma nino what will happen lets see and wonder :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own high school dxd or any of it characters**

I only own my OC and the Sacred gear

This story will feature my OC and he will be mosty try to hide from the supernaturel beings.

**Name**: Soma Nino

**Age**: 16

**Race**; Human

**Gender**: Male

**Eyes Colour**: Black

**Hairstyle and color:** Long Dark Wet Hair Look

**Skin tone:** Light Brown

**Height:** 174 cm

**Body type:** Average

**Occupation:** Second year high school student at kuoh academ

**Personality:** Soma is a laid back kind of a guy that wants only to have a peaceful life with no interference from what ever be it Devil,angel or Fallen angel.

**Like:** Music, Martial arts, eating, Video games and napping

**Dislikes**; Perverts, noisy people

**Background:** Soma born from a normal Familiy that likes to travel got transferd to Kuoh academy for his last 2 years to finish there.  
>But what people dont know is that he was reincarneted from a rather cruel life as Shinobi now being reborn in the World of DXD he wants to have a peaceful life with all his Memorys as the Shinobi Madara Uchia, but is that even possible or will he be forced to fight again.<p>

Skills and feats: Taijutsu,Genjutsu,ninjutsu, Eternal mangekyo sharingan, Rinnegan, Elements: Fire,Doton,Fuuton,Raiton,Suiton,Mokuton,Onmyouton

**Weapons: His Gunbai**

**Affiliation: Neutral**

**Family:**

**Mother: Agnes Nino**

**Father: Tiz Nino**

**little Sister: Edea Nino**

**Sacred Gear: None**

**Harem: N/A**

Thats my OC and i hope you guys will enjoy it

This will be my first story


	2. Chapter 2

_**High school DXD and Naruto dont belong to me!**_

The new Beginning

"Ha...ha...ha so this is my end huh? My Dream about a true Peace ruined by some third class Shinobis that know no true Peace and trying to create a hollow Peace

where People will still hate,kill and reject each other a meanigless Peace." says the once stongest Uchiha while panting. Lying on the ground after with no power Left

used as a Tool by the Rabbit Goddess and got spit by her like a used up Gum he had only few seconds left before he woud die.

"You are wrong Madara your Peace woud be empty, people must find it on their own to keep the Peace no matter how slim it is, its a shame that our Generation

failed to find it and that the both of us were forced to fight for our belives, sayed Hashirama. The Edo tensei was currently being disable and Hashirama was disappearing. " I hope in our next Life we will no longer need to fight and can enjoy a Peaceful life... goodbye my old Friend. those were the last words of Hashiramas.

"Hmpf! Just go allready i will be right next to you i have still some Life in this body and want to give a advise to the youngsters of this Generation sayed Uchiha Madara.

Listen to me Sasuke and Naruto if you want to keep Peace you will need a Sacrefice thats the golden Rule to keep your Peace!" But if you want to evade that change the Shinobi World so no life will be wasted for some pittiful reason!" those were the last world of the once strongest Uchiha before he saw only Darkness infront of him.

**Uch...**

Hm?

**Uchiha**

What is it? told the exhausted Uchiha

**Uchiha Madara your journey isn't finish yet.**

What do you mean my Journey isnt finish yet? I have nothing left to do. My Plan ruined my body destroyed all i want is to rest.

**No i will reincarnate you into a World where you will get a second chance to bring true Peace, a World where many gods and other supernaturel being exist hiden beside Humans. sayed the mysterious Voice**

"Hoooooo, sayed Madara with a rather bored expression on his ghostly Face. " Why did you chose me and not the idiot Harishama he has a pure Heart unlike me."

**"I didn't chose him because he got a pure Heart you who knows what true Lost means that know what Pain,Suffer and Hate is can save this World from its destruction" sayed the mysterious Voice with a mighty tone.**

Sounds interesting but what about my Powers? questioned Madara

**"Fufufu", smirked the Voice. "Ofcourse you will keep everything your Sharingan, rinengan and Ninjutsu,Taijutzu and Genjutsu even the wood style you stoled from your Friend.**"

"Hm i will do it but first i woud like to know the Person i am talking to",demanded Madara

**Dont be so hasty Madara you know Curiosity kills the Cat, in Time i will tell you who i am but now prepare yourself for you new Life, sayed the Voice**

"Hmpf. Hurry up i am getting bored, do your work and reincarnate me!" demanded madara

**"Very well prepare yourself Madara for your new Life be reborn as a new Person in a World that has many challanges awaiting your!" sayed the Voice**

Madaras was shining in a warm light Green light and before he coud realise it he saw darkness again but this time he saw light, he knew that he was a Baby once again and saw a the Doctor holding him and placing it near his new Mother.

Welcome to this World Soma we are happy that you finally came to us sayed the Mother with a exhausting Voice. _"Hm my new name is Soma in this world kinda sucks" _thought the new born Madara.

Agnes! I came as fast i coud come how are you? How is the baby? asked the Man with a worried look in his Face. Calm down you idiot you are scaring the Baby sayed

Agnes. " Tiz seriously you are more worried then i am and yeah i am fine the baby is strong and healty but i think he dont like his name..." "Don't worry Soma will

love his name sooner or later i belive that. "_Yeah right like somone woud like this stupid sounding name my original name is tousend times better then Soma thought the _

_thought the young Madara.  
><em>

"when can we take him home?" asked Tiz. "Well if you woud stop acting like a Woman on his period i woud told you that but to shortend this conversation we can go

back home,right Soma? sayed Agnes with a warm smile to his Son that got even as baby a rather bored look and kinda annoyed one aswell.

_**2 days later...**_

"Welcome Home Agnes and Soma!" sayed the happy Tiz with a childish smile on his Face. " Thank you Tiz." sayed Agnes with a smile on her face

"And Soma are you happy like me that we are finally home,now we are a Family you me and your Papa." _"How lucky i am to have 2 annyoing _

_Parents that will annoy me until i reached the age to bath myself... i hate this Life allready now i will need to endure years of boredom.. thought Uchiha Madara._

So the new Life of the young Soma alias Madara Uchiha begun he will Face many challanges and meet new People that will rather annoy him that he will try his

best to ignore as much as possible but Fate though something diffrent for him...

**Well this is my First chapter of Soma Ninos troublesome Life**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**I know that it is a short Chapter but i hope i will make those storys longer**

**See you guys later **

**Kazuyaeu**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**8 Years later**

"Oni-chan~! Where are you? sayed the little girl looking for her big Brother and the name of this 6 year old little girl with"light brown Hair and sky blue Eyes is Edea Nino.

"I'am in the garden! What do you want little girl? sayed Soma with a annoyed Voice. Muuu onii-chan dont be such a meanie "You shoud be honored to have a cute imouto like myself sayed Edea with a glittering Smile.

"Hooo! I think you are rather annoying then cute was soma hinting with a rather bored Face, by tge way stop doing those anime Pose in your Room and saying you will save the world with mil-tans help its embrassing.

"Edea had now a blush on her Face and a slight of anger aswell. "Atleast i dont laugh like a madman like you do!"

""What? Since when do i laugh like a madman?" Sayed Soma with a confused expression on his Face.

"Like 3 days ago after you beat the boys up then wanted your lunch money, you made them cry and after they run away you laughed like this muhahahaha sayed the little girl.

"Wait, What? Where did you hear that? sayed Soma

"Mommy told it Daddy and i was listening sayed Edea with a smile.

"That old Hag! She can't shut up sayed soma with an angry tone.

"Uhhh... thats all what Edea coud say while shivering.

"Whats wrong? why are you shivering? sayed soma with a confussed expression. Then he felt this ice cold feeling of"Death.

Edea she is behind me right? sayed Soma.

"Y..yes onii-chan stutterd Edea. Soma coud obly sight. Ahh do your worst Mother, those were his last words for now.

"Ofcourse Honey, don't worry i will be gentle sayed Somas mother also known as "Hurricane Agnes".

**"Same Day :Evening**

** _"_**_That Old hag, she is lucky that she is my Mother otherwise i woud throw her like a Trash can around the floor!"sayed Soma with a rather pissed off tone._

_Somas got some bruises at his body after being knocked down by his Mother and it wasn't pretty if you think that a Fry pan can be such a dangerous Weapon._

_Soma was walking around in the town to cool his head off after the beating he got. " Its allready 8 years and nothing happens its rather boring without all the Fights _

_in my Home world" Good old times fighting Harishima to a battle to the death, beating up several Shinobis like they are just mere Ants and drown them in Despair_

_before my Power the Power of a God but then this Bitch of Rabbit Goddess used my body as Medium to bring herself back while me having the 10 tails inside."_ though

Soma. " Well this peaceful life isnt bad afterall i dont care if People want Peace or War i wont interfiere anymore." If they wanter absolut Peace or total destruction its

not my Problem." was Soma saying with a bored expression on his Face. Soma was walking around near a abonden old House that was in a rather silent part of

Kuohtown. Suddenly Soma heard something and he got a bad feeling he felt a dark inhuman Aura in that old House when he suddendly heard someone screaming

Kyaaaaaaaa! a sudden scream was heard. Soma though what he shoud do ignore it or interfiere and return to his battle Maniac roots. "Hahaha this must be my

Fate even after being reborn into a complete other World i am still forced to fight... Fine by me! I will drown all my Opponents into never ending despair but i shoud

change my appearance." Soma alias Madara made some handsign and then sayed "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he transformed to Obitos Form with his Clothes and Mask f

from the 4th World ninja War. "It's seems like my skills didnt rust at all now i shoud hurry up and check what is happening inside." Soma entered inside the old House

that looks like it got abondon for several Years and woud break down any second he noticed the smell of Blood and the smell of rotten Flesh. He looked inside several

Rooms and found limbs of Animals and Humans alike. Then he heard the screams again and hurried to the living Room to find a monsterious Monster that looks like a

giant Snake with scale colored in poison Purple. He saw a girl shivering in Fear behind a couch. The Snake was obious enjoying the view of a scared little Girl that

was around of the age of 7. The Snake opened up his Mouth and a rather humanoid upper Part of a Woman was seen that got red blood eyes and green Hair. "Come

little Girl i promise it will not hurt so much when i kill you and devour your body." sayed the Snakewoman with a sadistic Voice. The Girl was crying and shivering in Fear

she hoped that someone woud come and save her from this Monster then the snake noticed her crying and kicked the couch out of her way and grapped the Girl with

her tail. " Found you." sayed the woman with a sluty smile. " Please...sop..sop dont eat me. I dont want to die." sayed the little girl with teary eyes. "Dont worry i will make

sure it doesnt hurt to much" was all what she sayed now she was preparing herself eating the little girl bringing her near her mouth and before she was able to eat the girl

a sudden **BZZZZZZZZZZ **her tail was cut off by a blue Man with lightning cowering his hands. "Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her tail fell to the ground with the girl still

caged by it but before the girl fell Soma caught her while thinking _"The 3rd raikages technique Hell Stab: Four–Finger Nukite is neat cutting her tail like its nothing"_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the monster screamed painfully before he noticed a person with the child in his arms. "Who the hell are you! How dare you to cut my

Tail off! I will rip you limb by limb and enjoy your screams!" After that i will skin that little bitch alive and ea-" The snake was cut off before it coud finish it sentence by the

sudden Fire ball that hit its Face" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! she snored. " Woud you shut up your breath smell you know?" sayed Soma while smirking. "Seeing you ugly Form is a

insult for my eyes!" Taste true despair!" Soma activated his Sharingan and looked in the eyes of the Monster that was rather pissed off of his remarks. "How dare

you insulting me a Devil a being that is far superior then you weak Humans you are just Livestock for me!" NOW DIEEEEEE!" screamed the monster while rushing to the boy

with a insanse speed and piercing him with her claws through the Chest. "Hahaha now you are not so though!" "!" suddenly the boy vanished and instead of a dead body a

Log appeard. "Huh?" thats all what she coud say before Soma appeard behind her and run his hand right through her Chest and grabbing her Heart. "Im...Impossible" sayed

the monster while spitting a large amount of Blood to the ground. "How is that possible i pierced right through your chest and now you are standing behind me holding me

Heart?" "You dont need to know anything i will and your miserable Life you worm. I thought you woud be a challange but i was dissapointed now before you die i will need to

ask you some question." sayed Soma with cold eyes. "Pfff.. uhhhhhh... Like i woud say you anything just finish me off." sayed the monster. " Belive me i have my way to get

my information now woud you kindly look into my eyes? was Soma saying before the Monster looked deep into his red eyes then he sayed **"Tsukuyomi"** after those sayed

word the Monster was mentally tortured to a point where her brain was just a lump of rotten flesh. Soma got his Information about the War and the beings called

Angels,Fallen angels and ofcourse Devils and about this Evil piece system that can turn Humans to devils. "Hahaha now this is interesting this World will entertain me plent!"

laughed Soma with his Sharingan still activated. He looked like a Monster with his Rey eyes piercing the darkness. " Hmpf what shoud i do with this little girl now? I think i

shoud erase her Memorys or else she will be just another target of those beings." sayed Soma. He woked up the girl with shaking her a bit. "hey little girl wake up its over

you are save now." The girl woked up and saw the man that saved his life now with teary eyes she hugged her Savior. Thank you.. Thank you very much Mister...sop...I

thought i woud get eaten by this Monster and that noone woud come and save me sop... sop... thank you very much... sayed the little girl still crying. "Hm what is your

name little girl? asked Soma. "oh i am sorry!" the little girl lets go of the man and got up wiping the dirt away from her dress. "My name is Tomoe Meguri age 7." "Good girl

now look into my eyes dont worry i will not hurt you." sayed Soma with a gentle voice. "umm mister what is your name if i may ask?" asked Tomoe with a shy voice.

"My name is Obito... Obito Uchiha" sayed Soma not giving her his true name. The little girl looked into Obitos eyes and then a second later lost her conscious, Soma ereased

all her bad Memorys and got also the information where she is living. He piggy backed her and left the building before he used **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"** to burn the old House

to destroy all the evidence of the Battle. "I shoud hurry up and and get out of here i think i made enough noice that other beings will come here to look what happend."

Soma used Kamui to the location where the little girl lifes and dropped her before her house Door. He ring the bell and used **"Kamui"** and appeared some block away from his

own House."I think i shoud hurry up going home before this Old Hag goes to a full rampage against me." sayed Soma with a annoyed Face.

He was running to his House with a bored Face but now with knowleadge that this World with bring him so much joy in terms of battle ofcourse now he stand before his

Home not knowing that a certain Hurricane is awaiting him for a beating for a life time. Soma felt a shiver running down his back before he coud do anything the door

opended reavling a scared Father and Daughter duo and a Mother that was boiling of anger. _"Oh shit!" _was Soma thinking before the door behind him shut and saw the

Woman rushing to him with a fry pan and before he got knocked down he told her. "Do you worst old Dragon." after this experience Soma was lying in his Bed knowing that

he got 1 hit . "Pfff Angels,devil and Fallen angels are nothing against a rampaing Mother!" was Somas last word before he went to sleep again.

**And Chapter 2 is done i hope you enjoyed it abit write me some review how was it bad,good or the worst**

**I will try to make those chapters longer but work is a bitch so sorry. V_V**

**To Madaras Harem i will not add Rias because she is kinda a Person that Madara woud hate or atleast not respect a single bit.  
><strong>

**Madaras Harem: Sona or maybe Serafall your choise, Xenovia,Ravel and Rossweise**

**See you later guys **

**your **

**Kazuyaeu**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry that it took so long i had a writer block and coudnt thing how i shoud continue this **

**Fanfiction but now i got some ideas and though hey dont give up Kazu. Hmmmm by the way the **

**Harem for Madara will not include Rias with the reason because Madara will not accept her **

**because she is a spoiled little Princess that is relying to much on her bloodline power the **

**Power of Destruction and because of it she doesnt train that much or atleast in the beginning **

**of DxD. Now to Madaras harem that will include Serafall,Rossweise,Koneko,Ravel and Xenovia **

**to hell with it even Akeno to his Powers he still has some remnants of the ten tails chakra in his **

**Souls that will be revaled later but now lets start it :D.**

" saying

' talking in his mind

**( Ddraig**

**[ Albion**

**Kuoh Academy:**

9 years have passed since the incident with the stray Devil and the young girl Tomoe meguri. Soma

was suprised that the same girl was in the same School like him but didnt talked with her because he

didnt revaled his identity anyway to her and thats for the best for both of them. In his First year at

the Academy nothing specail happend but he did sensed that there are several beings with a dark

Auras in the Academ like the Gremory girl and Shitori girl those two got the more darker Aura beside

few other ones that were members of their represant clubs, Gremory was the Bouchou of the ORC

club she got long Crimson red hair and had a figure that woud put most Models in the shadow big

breats and a hour glass figure. Shitori was a Girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet

eyes she was the Kaichou of the Student Council. Soma didnt bother with them and ignored them

to avoid a stressful situation he hide his power to the point that noone woud able to sense it. Thats

the reason that he his first year went peaceful. But that shoud change after he became

a second year.

"Soma-san! I have great news!" yelled a brown haired Guy to Soma. Soma turned

back ans saw the said person running to him and answerd "What kind of new,Issei? Are

you finally accepting that you are into guys and your whole acting as Pervert is just a

Mask to hide your true desires?" said Soma with a stotic Face. "NOOOOO! I am straight

like a guy can ever be! I love oppais! not the sweaty chest of another Guy!" screamd

Issei with a shocked Face. "Hoooo...are you sure because what i can remember that

you kissed a guy on his Lips." teased Soma. "Its not my fault! He looked like a girl and

sound like one it was not my fault that he was a Trap he stoled my Lips with his fake

acting being a girl" said Issei to defeand himself. But Soma didnt even listend to it and

just walked straight to the School with Issei running behind him trying to reach him.

"Hey! Soma-san where is Edea-chan i though she managed to enter Kuoh academy?"

asked Issei. "Well i left her behind because she is taking to long changing herself and

afte waiting for 15 minutes i just went on my own" said Soma. "Oh.. You know she will

be pissed at you? said Issei. "Whatever." said Soma and after they reached the School,

Issei was his usual self looking at the Girl with a perverted Smile on his face checking

the body of the High school girls soon he got company from Matsuda and Matohama

those three known as pervert trio were usually peaking at the kendo club changing room

and got caught and beaten up everytime but woud do the same thing the very next

day. Soma was known as the Dark ice cold Prince the opposite of Kiba Yuuto the shining

kind hearted Prince but still Soma was on a pair with him in terms of popularity with the

Girl altough Soma didnt care about them as Kiba was, Kuoh got more importand People

like Koneko Toujou a petite white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long

bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead,

while the back has a short bob cut she is the Mascot perhaps because of her Loli

apperance, lets not forget the 4 Great Onee-samas that include Rias Gremory,Akeno

Himejima, Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. Soma knew that they all have something in

common that they were not Human and woud keeps his distance from them.

'Well as long i keep my power hidden noone shoud able to detect me or assume me

having and kind of power' thought Soma. "Soma-onichan! Why didnt you wait for me

and went to school without me!" shouted Edea at Soma he simply just stared at her

with a annoyed look and sayed " It's not my fault that you are taking to long in the

bathroom i was sick and tired waiting for you." " A girl needs her time to prepare herself

thats the truth!" was Edeas answer "But not freaking 35 minutes what were you doing

some sort of a Ritual calling cthulhu to give you the power to withstand your first day

at school!? sayed Soma with a annoyed expression on his Face. But before Edea coud

sayed anything Soma stopped her and sayed " Anyway we dont have time class is

starting soon and i dont want to be late you must enter the ceromony anyway dont

waste our time with a silly argument" sayed Soma but before he went inside and both

went to their seprate paths Soma sayed to Edea " Good luck and enjoy your first day

little Sister." sayed Soma with a small smile on his face. "Thank you onii-chan." Edea

smiled while saying those words to him even if they fight they still care for each other

deeply. Several weeks passed like this with noone annoying him beside Issei with his

usual talk about Harems and Oppais but he simply ignored him or gave him some

headbutts to shut him up even if it woud be some Minutes but today woud be the day

everything woud change well atleast not so much for him like a brown haired pervert.

"Soma-san i got big news i got a day this Sunday!" said Issei with a cheerful expression

on his Face. "Who is the lucky guy Issei is it Matsuda, Motohama or Kiba Yuuto? said

Soma with a evil smile on his Face. "Soma i am not gay for the last time i love Oppais

stop being so cruel to me (T_T)" said Issei with tears in his eyes "Okey i belive you who

is the Person that is forcing herself to going on a Date with you?" sayed Soma. "She isnt

forcing herself she asked me for a Date and i sayed yes i can show you a Picture of her,

here look" said issei while showing Soma the picture of a Girl that is as old as him with

long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. "Her name is Amano Yūma isnt she

cute and sexy she got even huge Oppais!" sayed Issei with a prideful Voice. Soma

sayed simply "Have fun Issei." "Eh? thats it i thougth you woud say something to tease

me but i shoudnt complain thanks you Soma-san, i will go home now and prepare

myself" said Issei while running off back home. Edea was coming now near the School

gate she saw how Issei was running off with a smile on his Face and his Brother still

waiting for her she went to his side and said " Hello onii-chan why was issei-san smiling

and running like a dog in heat back home?" "Well that idiot got a Date this Sunday but i

really dont care he was so happy that i didnt tease him about his date and was running

back home to prepare himself for Sunday i guess" said Soma with a stotic expression on

his Face. What Edea didn't know Soma or better Madara knew that something was

wrong with the Girl why woud such a girl asking that plain guy Issei that huge pervert

for a date when she can have any guy she wants. Soma though that this woman was

planning something he knew that there was a huge power inside Issei proparly one of

those Sacred Gears but again how woud she know about it? There is only 1 possiblity

that this girl is a supernaturel being that either will try to bring him to their side or kill

him but Somas guts is telling him it will be the second one and he guessed that it

woudnt be a Angel because they woudnt kill a innocent human and a Devil woud

properly try to recruit him if he has a strong powerful Sacred Gear but again why didnt

they recruit him now to keep him from danger... Soma shacked his head and made

Plans for this Sunday he will spy on them to proof if he is right, still something about

this tased foul their must be a greater plot behind this.

_**Sunday:**_

Soma followed both of them Issei and Amano doing the usual things you do in a Date

buying something for the girl going to a Cafe it looked like that both of them enjoyed

this date but Soma knew that this smile of hers was fake and that she had something

in her mind after both of them left the Cafe Yuma wanted to visit the Park that was

the sign for Soma to prepare himself whatever will happen there it woud end with a

dead Pervert he followed them both to the park (Soma used henge jutsu to transform

himself into a Crow) After they reached the park Yuuma said to Issei "I have a request

Issei woud you listen to it?" she said "what is it Yuma i will do anything you want me to

do" said Issei with a happy expression. "Then woud you die for me?" she said

"Ehh what did you said Yuma?" stutterd Issei. "Woud you die for me?" she said again.

She then transformed herself into a more matured form in a SM like outfit. After her

transformation she prepared a Light spear while Issei was shocked and amazed that he

saw real Breasts, Soma knew that he cant move because of the shock. He transformed

from his Crow into Obitos with his Orange Mask that had only one Eyehole after the

transformation he charged at Raynare and punched her right in the Face "kyaaaaaaah"

she screamed she was sent flying to the next tree but stood up quickly and hissed at

the stranger "Who the hell are you dont disturb me doing me job!" "Oh my i am sorry

but i cant let you kill a innocent Boy for whatever reason i will beso kind and let you

runaway" sayed Soma with a rather amused Voice. "I have a better Idea i will kill you

both low beings" sayed Yuma she charged some Light spear that were send to Soma

but he jsut simply stood there and watched her, all the Light spear went pass him

doing no damage Yuma was confused she knew she hit him directly and shot even more

Light spears after a while she was exhausted. "Whats wrong birdy no stamina left? Is

that all what it takes to exhaust a High class being? taunted Soma. "YOU! she hissed

how dare you to mock me! YOu will pay for this mockery!" "No. said soma with a cold

voice you are the one that will pay for attacking me i will show you how low you really

are." Soma was behind Yuma she was shocked 1 second he was infront of her now

behind she tryed to fly away from him but Soma grapped her Foot and Punched her

stomach that sends her flying to the sky. "This will be a fitting punishment little bird,

**Lightning Release: Ground Flash **Soma cast some lightning strings from his

right Hand that hit Yuma and damaged her badly but didnt killed her "Gyaaaaaaaaaah"

she screamed she crashed on the ground she coudnt move she felt Fear, Fear that she

will get killed now. Soma walked to her slowly to create a dramatic atmosphere he

grapped Yumas throat and looked deep into her eyes and said "This time i will let you

go but next time i will be not so kind and torture until you wish that you died today,

now tell me Fallen Angel what is your true name i am sure its not Yuma Amano" He left

her throat go she cough and said her name "M-My name is Raynare.. Raynare from

Grigori." " Raynare huh i will remember that name now go or i will change my Mind and

get rid of you this very moment" said soma coldy the fallen run she run for her life

after she was gone Soma went to Issei he was still shocked and coudnt move at all.

Soma slapped Issei several time until he reacted and his reaction came after the

Bitch slap he got. "Hyoudou Issei if you seek answer what happed today talk with

Rias Gremory she will give you the information you seek farewell." "Wait!" before Issei

coud ask why he saved him or who he was Soma vanished infront of him after useing

Kamui. Soma felt the presence of that devil Rias Gremory inside Issei pocket this

strange flyer with a symbol on it what issei got from a Woman had the presense of

Rias Gremory, Soma knew that she knew that a Fallen Angel was here and that Issei

was the target for them. She woud proparlly reincarnate him to turn him into a willing

Pawn of her peerage. "manipulative Bitch" he thought he will proparlly punish them for

this recklessness behaivor to let a innocent Human get killed so she can revive me and

stand in the position as Savior to gain his full loyalty. "Rias Gremory prepare yourself

you will know what true defeat taste like. Hahahahahaha." Soma laughed in a evil way

with his Sharingan activated like in his old time in the Element Nation. Little that he

know that someone near to him will also have their fate changed forever.

**Thats it with chapter 3 i hope you enjoyed it abit forthe short fight sorry but Raynare **

**is not a real thread and never will be for Madara. Madara doesnt like Issei he simply **

**tolorate his presence for his amusment but he still did saved his life. Madara changed**

**in some parts for the better and some worser. In the next Chapter Rias peerage will**

**get a pounding they deserve and to the person i mentioned in the end prepare yourself **

**for the suprise**

**Your **

**Kazuyaeu**


End file.
